A Virginia Story
by LayDeeStyx
Summary: Draco Malfoy is fasinated by a girl at a masquarade ball, the problem is, Who is this girl? What happens when they can't be together because of the consequences? What will happen when they see each other 6 years later at another masquerade ball? A retelli
1. Prologue

I was splattered on the floor. My books scattered everywhere, and ink from a broken ink bottle dripping from my new robes.

To say I was upset was an understatement, I had spent months trying to save up money to buy new robes, and I only had this one for a few days and it was already ruined.

"Watch it Weaslette" a cool voice snapped. I could here snickering in the background.

I didn't look up, I already knew who it was, and I was ashamed I always let his nasty remarks get to me. I've always tried to be invisible, throughout my years at Hogwarts, but to no success, since I was Draco Malfoy's favorite target.

Before I continue my story, let me tell you about myself. My name is Virginia Weasley, but my friends call me Ginny. I mean, if I had any friends. I am currently in my 6th year of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. I also have 6 older brothers. I think that's why the male population of the school is terrified to date me, because their scared witless to face my brothers.

Now let's forget about me, and let's go back to the story.

I was so ashamed that I just sat there on the ground; it was like I was giving Malfoy permission to embarrass me.

"Look at me when I talk to you," the voice continued to harass me. I never obeyed though, I just sat there looking down at my ink stained hands. "Weasley, is your family so poor that they can't afford to teach you some manners"

Tears were threatening to spill, but I blinked them back up. I always hated when he mentioned my families lack of money. "You look a mess" he snorted and started laughing at my present state.

He wasn't lying there, I was a mess. I could just picture myself. I was sitting on the floor looking down with my fiery red hair covering my face. My skin was covered with ink, and so were my new robes. Oh god! I would give anything if I were anywhere but here.

"You know if your family ever needed some extra cash, they could always give you up to some whore house" At this comment I let tear after tear roll down my cheeks, I wiped them away with my fingers, but only made it worse. There where I passed my fingers was a trail of ink.

I looked up and looked him in the eyes. I started squirming under his gaze. I was there crying and he was just smirking at me, I should just start clawing at his face and see if he'll still smirk when I'm through.

As I look at Malfoy I see my brother, Ron, come through the crowd to see what the commotion was. He saw me trembling to stand up straight and his eyes widened.

I saw a forest fire form in his eyes as I saw him looking at Malfoy and his thugs, Crabbe and Goyle, laughing. Faster than a blink of an eye he started hexing Malfoy. He was so shocked that Ron was able to get a few good hexes at him before Malfoy knew what was happening.

I was scared for my brother as Malfoy started hexing him. I wish I could help, I really do, but what can I do?

I just wanted to get out of there. So I gathered my things and dashed towards the Gryffindor common room.

I did the only thing I knew at the moment. I just ran. I saw the faces of everyone laughing and pointing, but I didn't care I just needed to get away.

"What's wrong, my dear" the fat lady looked startled when she saw me. I just choose to ignore her; I didn't want anyone else to know about this incident.

"Apple Snider" I panted the password. The fat lady just looked annoyed that I didn't answer, but she swung open.

I jumped through the entrance hole and started running up to my dormitory. I wish no one is in there, I prayed.

I started taking the steps two at a time until I reached the 6th year's dorm. I finally reached my destination and pushed the door open. I exhaled a sigh of relief when I saw no one was there.

I dumped all my belongings to the side, and threw myself on my bed. Why? Oh Why? Did my life have to be such shit? I cried.

I was there crying for an hour before I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a much better place.

* * *

Hey everybody!!!! I hope you liked it, this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me. Please review and tell me what you think. Also I'm open for suggestions. 

Again PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

.LayDeeStyx.


	2. Chapter 1

The next morning I stirred when the sun's morning rays peeked through the blinds. I hated the morning it was just a reminder that I was going to have a horrible "rest of the day."

"Morning could be better if there wasn't any afternoon" I grumbled into my pillow.

"If there wasn't any mornings then there will be none of that delicious breakfast food that you love so much, Silly Ginny" I felt the bed dip slightly as my friend Loraine sat next to me. Loraine, who was a 6th year, transferred into Hogwarts during the end of 4th year. The moment we met we knew that we were best friends, and I guess you could say the rest was history. She was the only friend I had at this god forsaken place, everyone simply shunned me away after the Chamber of Secret incident.

Loraine had beautiful tan skin that reminded you of fresh honey, her eyes were a very light blue, that when you looked at them it was like looking into the ocean. Her long brown hair was accented with small streaks of blonde highlights. She was tall and had the perfect body; sometimes I was envious of her since the majority of Hogwarts male population drooled all over her. I was just simply her shadow.

Mind you, I wasn't horrible to look at! Over the years I've grown curves in the right places and now stand at 5'8. My hair wasn't an ugly orange/red color as it used to be. Now it was a dark copper that reached my mid-back, and the tips we slightly curled. Most of my ungodly freckled disappeared when I reached puberty and now I only have some slightly dusted over my nose and cheeks. My favorite part about me was my eyes; they were an intense green that reminded everyone was the greenest grass.

"Uhh... Why are you always so perky in the mornings, it depresses me!" I glared at Loraine. "Well I have to be perky in order to cover both you and me" she laughed.

There was no use arguing, she is very persuasive and always wins anyways. "What's wrong Gin, you look like your sick." She eyed my concernedly. "I'm not sick, I just had another encounter with Malfoy" At the mention of Malfoy, Loraine looked ready to explode.

"Why do you let that prat get to you! You are the better person, he only criticizes people because he is jealous!" "Jealous! Ha! What is there to be jealous of, he's filthy rich, and even though he is a bastard, he is incredibly good looking." I answered.

"Whatever, lets just go to breakfast and forget." Loraine stood up and walked to the door, "I'll wait for you down in the common room" Then she was gone.

I stretched quickly and stood up and walk toward my closet. '_Wow_' I thought to myself, '_what a variety'_ I sighed upon seeing my lack of clothing. I threw something on, and then turned to look in the mirror. I saw my puffy complexion from all the crying. "That won't do" I said to myself. I muttered a quick spell to remove the redness and bags under my eyes. 'Perfect...well at least as perfect as I can get' I though miserably.

I walked down the stairs and saw Loraine leaning against the wall. I swear that girl will be the death of me. I smiled and remembered all of our adventurous encounters.

"Ready" she quirked an eyebrow at me. I nodded.

We walked out the common room and headed to the Great Hall. Our trip there was uneventful; we simply talked about the latest school gossip.

We took a seat at the edge of the Gryffindor table nearest the professors table. I became antsy since my stomach was having a full fledged Orchestra.

"Uh… what's taking so long!" I practically growled witch caused Loraine to jump on her seat. "I think Dumbledore is making a speech, look." Loraine nodded her head toward Dumbledore.

Sure enough her was standing and asking everyone for silence.

"I hope everyone is having a wonderful year so far. As we all know Halloween will be in a month and we decided this year to have a masquerade ball." Whispers soon filled the hall. The boys grunted since they hated dressing up, and the girls started giggling, talking to their neighbor about what they will dress up as.

"There will be Hogsmeade trips every weekend until the ball, so you will have plenty of time finding a costume. Don't forget you must wear a mask!" With a bow Dumbledore concluded his speech and waved his hand, and the food magically appeared.

I soon lost my appetite. I hated balls. It was full of girls laughing madly at jokes that made no sense, but they do it anyways to get attention.

"This is going to be so much fun, Ginny!" Loraine was jumping excitedly.

"Yes, loads of fun" I said with fake enthusiasm.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everybody, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating a lot. I'm just so stressed out. I am a college student with 18 credits and its kind of hard trying to find the time to write. Also, sorry that all my chapters are short, this is not going to be a long story anyways. Just to answer some questions and concerns.

This is fan fiction; I can name Ginny, Virginia or Ginerva. Whatever I please since it's my fan fiction, I can do whatever I please with it. Also this story is going to be all Ginny's Point of View.

-

--

---

----

---

--

-

"Come on Gin, not all Balls are boring" Loraine tried to convince me as we walked to Potions. "Who know maybe you'll get swept off your feet by a masked Prince Charming" She said with starry eyes.

"Oh yes, and that will be the day I get snogged senseless by Draco 'Prince of Slytherin' Malfoy" I tried picturing what I said in my head, but just shuddered about the thought.

"Well, little Weasel, I never thought you craved me, who could blame you though, I am drop dead gorgeous. I must warn you though don't set your standards so high, it will only cause you disappointment" I heard a lazy drawl behind me. I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

I slowly turned around and took him in. Wow, he's drop dead sexy… Wait! What am I think?!? I mentally slapped myself.

"What do you want, Ferret-boy?" I glared at him.

"Wow, since when did you grow a backbone, I find it highly amusing"

Truth was, I never had a backbone, and I didn't even know what a backbone was. I'm just sick and tired of getting picked on by Malfoy, that I decided I didn't care anymore, and I am not going to let him get to me, and I will not give him what he wants.

So to answer his question, I think I get a backbone a few seconds ago. But, we can't let him know that, can we now?

Didn't think so.

"You think it's funny picking on me, what do you find so funny?" I asked him.

"It's very funny watching you get angry, and watching you face turn the same shade as your ungodly hair" He smirked.

Argh! How infuriating is he?! He's a pain in my ass that what. My inner self, was just enjoying the image of me beating him to a pulp. Yes, that sounds good.

"You want funny, Malfoy, I'll show you funny" I practically snarled at him.

I walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his robes, and lifted my self up to my tip toes to get a better reach of him. "Now this is funny, Malfoy" I whispered as our nose touched. I mustered all my courage, and crashed my lips onto his, and kissed him with all the passion I could.

I can just picture Loraine now, she probably has her mouth open, starring at me in surprise. Heck! I would stare at me in surprise too!

What scarred me the most about kissing Malfoy, is that I felt a tingle go up and down my spine, even though he wasn't kissing me back, his lips got all my nerves going hay wired.

When I stepped away from Malfoy and saw the look on his face, I knew that I got him this time. His face was priceless.

I just smiled up at him, and turned around and skipped toward Loraine, and grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her to class.

What I didn't know was that Malfoy felt the same tingling sensation as I have. If I turned around I would have seen him bring up his hand to touch his lips.

As Loraine and I walked into Potions we were each deducted 10 points for being late. I moaned and just stalked to the back of the room, and sat down.

"Ok, Gin you have a lot of explaining to do" Loraine whispered as she sat down.

"I don't know what came over me, I'm just tired of being picked on, and I want to change." I said truthfully.

"Change into what, exactly?" I heard her saying.

"I want to have more friends, and I don't want anyone to get the best of my anymore."

I saw Loraine nod her head from the corner of my eye.

I was so distracted with all my thoughts that I accidentally sliced my finger with the knife I was using to cut the ingredients for the potion I was making. I watched the blood slide down my hand, for a few seconds before I asked Professor Snape to go to the hospital wing.

He just glared at me and waved me off absentmindly and took off another 5 points for being insolent. I saw all my fellow Gryffindors glaring at me for losing them more points.

While I was packing my things I felt Loraine's hand lightly touch mine. I looked up into her eyes and saw concern in them. It was nice having a friend her cared about you.

"What ever you decide to do, Ginny, I will always be here for you and I will back you up all the way" she whispered. I nodded in acknowledgement.

As I started walking toward the door I thought, 'I don't know what I want anymore, I need help' with that last that I closed the door behind me.


End file.
